the attack of the fanshippers
by max remy1362
Summary: read the title, anyway R
1. when

The attack of the fan shippers

Disclaimer: I don't own knd and I love skwirely's stories so yeah…

author's note: cindy's boy93 requested this to put this back up, anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Sector V had just come back from a mission and then they heard a loud bang…..**

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed bartie**

**Before anyone could say anything………**

'**I LOVE YOU PATTON!" shouted max**

"**AHHH!' said Patton running away**

"**Wait come back!' shouted max running after Patton**

"**OMG!' They heard someone say**

**They turned around and saw a girl with a shirt that said "Nigel's biggest fan girl"**

"**Who are you?" said kuki**

"**I'm Stephanie120 and I LOVE YOU NIGEL!" said Stephanie hugging Nigel**

"**Dang….I lost him" said max then she raised an eyebrow seeing Stephanie hugging Nigel**

"**You do know that Nigel's going to be mad" said max grinning **

"**I'm not mad" said Nigel**

"**I'm not talking about you cutie" said max**

"**Hey he's my man!" said Stephanie **

"**No he's Rachel's man" said max**

"**Oh right…….." said Stephanie**


	2. you

The attack of the fan shippers

The attack of the fan shippers

I don't own knd or any of these people in the story expect Max Cuz is ME!!

**Stephanie's phone started to ring……**

"**Hello?"**

"**RACHEL!" said someone on the other side of the phone**

"**OH ello Nigel" said Stephanie cheerfully **

"**Rach I need to give ya something" **

"**OK IM COMING!" said Stephanie**

"**Ok then bye sweetie" **

"**BYE" shouted Stephanie **

"**You haven't been drinking coke again have you?" said max**

"**Oh just ten litres" said Stephanie giggling **

"**TEN LITRES!" said max**

"**YUP!" said Stephanie **

**Max just shook it off she was used to it….**

"**What's he going to give you………I KNOW A SURPRISE PARTY!!" said KUKI **

"**PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!" said max **

"**It could also be a wedding ring" said someone**

"**Who the crud is there" said Wally**

"**Hey Cindy" said max**

"**Hey girl" said Cindy**

"**Shut up" said Stephanie blushing**

"**I'm only 11!"Said Stephanie **

"**So some people get married at the age of six" said Cindy**

"**SIX!" shouted everyone exept max **

"**How the crud do you know that?" said Wally**

"**Max told me" said Cindy**

"**Oh" they all said **

"**I got to go see ya guys" said Stephanie running out of the tree house**


	3. a

Chapter three

The attack of the fan shippers

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own knd or any of these people expect max k? Moving on….

Max's phone started to ring and she winced that people were looking at her.

"Hey Step" said max

"How did you know?" asked Stephanie

"Please you're the only one that calls my phone 10 times" said max

"Oh right…sorry" said Stephanie

"What-ever so what did Nigel give ya?" Asked max

"Do I have to tell you everything?" said step annoyed

"Of course silly" said max cheerfully

"HE GAVE A TEDDY BEAR!" said Stephanie happily

"OMG!" said max

Cindy took the phone from max

"So it wasn't a wedding ring" said Cindy

"NO!!" shouted Stephanie

Then they heard a ship crash into the treehouse

"HEY GUYS!" said Alicia

"OMG!" said max

"IS THAT.. WALLY!!" said Eliza running and hugged Wally

"GET OFF ME YOU CRUDDY GIRL!" shouted Wally

Then bartie and Patton walked into the room when they thought it was safe…

"OMG!" said max and Alicia running and hugging Patton and bartie

"Patton…" said max

"What?" said Patton annoyed

Then everyone was shocked when max started to cry into Patton's chest

"What's wrong?" asked Felicia

Then the room went silent


	4. fanshipper

Ch 4

Ch 4

The attack of the fan shippers

Disclaimer: I don't own knd or any of these people expect max Cuz she's me as you all know….

Patton didn't know what to do….

Alicia pulled out her and called someone….

"Hello" said someone

"Step I need your help" said Alicia

"With what?" asked Stephanie

"Max is crying in Patton's chest" said Alicia

"Oh no…..what's the date today?" asked Stephanie

"20th of March…..why?" said Alicia

"I'm coming I'll be there in a few sec's" said Stephanie

Stephanie hung up….

"I miss him…" said max quietly

"Miss who?" asked Patton now feeling sorry for her

"My best friend…..Patton" said max

"What happened to him?" asked bartie

"He…he…DIED!" sobbed max

Then they heard someone or two someone's come running in..


	5. you better

Ch 5

Ch 5

The attack of the fan shippers

Disclaimer: look at the other chapter's im too lazy to type it…

"Max you ok" asked Stephanie

"What do you think?" said max

"Come on max it happened years ago crying ain't going to bring him back" said Stephanie

"I don't think he would want you to be unhappy" said nigel.T walking over

"But I can't help it!" said max

"So what has this to do with me?" asked Patton

"You look a lot like her best friend Patton that's way she loves you so much" said Nigel.T

"Oh" said Patton

"Then why does she love me so much?" asked bartie

"Because you act like Patton used to" said Stephanie hugging the sobbing max

"Max…." said Nigel.T

"Yeah?" said max

"I never thought I would do this but…" said nigel.T hugging max

"Thanks" said max hugging back

"So…..chocolate and milk?" said nigel.T grinning

"You BET!" said max

"Uh-oh" said Stephanie

But nobody listened but what they didn't know is that max was going to get hyper………

later

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK AND CHEESE!" shouted max

"NIGEL TAN!" said Stephanie

"EEP!" said nigel.T hiding under the couch

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" said Stephanie

"At least she's happy" said nigel.T getting out of his hiding spot

"Your right…"said Stephanie hugging her boyfriend

"YAY! MAX IS HAPPY WANNA HAVE A TEA PARTY?!" shouted Kuki

"HELL YEAH!" said max

"Numbuh 5 says that max has had some rough times"

"She has but shes happy a lot now so that's good" said Alicia

"Now bartie I need you to do something for me" said Stephanie grinning evilly

"For what?" said bartie not knowing that there was trouble ahead…

"I need you to…..

Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! R&R


	6. run

Ch 6

Ch 6

The attack of the fanshippers

Disclaimer: read other chapters I don't own anything….well I do own max! You know why…

"**There's no way im going dress like a GIRL!" screamed bartie **

"**And why not?" said Stephanie**

"**Hello?" called someone**

**  
"OMG! IS THAT YOU SAMMI!" said max hugging sammi**

"**HI MAX! So where's the smexy devil" said sammi**

"**FOR the last cruddy time IM NOT PLAYING RAINBOW MONKEYS!" said Wally**

"**Bad timing there Wally" giggled Patton **

"**WALLY!" cried sammi giving Wally a hug**

"**LET GO OF ME!" said Wally**

**Then sammi let go of Wally noticed something different about max…..MAX HAD DIED HER HAIR BLACK!**

"**Nice new hair colour" said Patton**

"**Aw thank you!" said max giving Patton a hug**

**Patton and max had become friends, so Patton didn't really mind that she hugged him anymore.**

"**WOULD EVERYONE LIKE TO DO ASING ALONG?!" said Cindy**

"**HELL YEAH!" everyone said **

**The music comp was about to start….**

**Sorry for taking so long I just run out of ideas! anyway R&R and if ya want to be in the story just tell me in the review or PM ME!**

**Peace out patton's biggest fan**

**Max remy **


	7. for

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The attack of the fan shippers

Disclaimer: Mr.W lives in America; I live in Australia…so I don't own knd

The comp had been set up but then something happened

"AHHHHH!" screamed someone

Then numbuh363 AKA Rachel's brother came running in

"I LOVE YOU HARVEY!" said bonnie glomping numbuh363

"DON'T TOUCH ME, NOT EVER TOUCH ME!" shouted numbuh363

"Will you shut up already" said Cindy

Harvey just glared at Cindy and nicolasmandias

"When did you get here?" asked Sammi

"Oh just a few minutes ago" said nicolasmandias

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys" sang kuki

"_Oh so very round and super chunky" continued max_

"_Bringing love wherever they go everyone is made of the big rainbow" sang fanny_

_Oh, red and orange, pink and blue Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys we love you!' they sang_

_Everyone just stared at them_

"_What?" said fanny_

"_Since when have you liked rainbow monkeys?" asked Patton_

_Fanny blushed_

"_Since, forever" said fanny shyly _

_Max whispered something to Patton and he blushed furiously _

_What did max whispered to patton? R&R if ya want to find out, as they say reviews make a happer writer!  
_

_Biggest 60/86 fan_

_Max remy_


	8. your

Ch 8

Ch 8

The attack of the fanshippers

Disclaimer: For the last CRUDDY TIME I don't own KND!

Authors note: updating again in two days! THAT'S NUTS! And Stephanie120 was right! Here's your cookiehands over cookie for guessing the right answer anyway…..R&R

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" whispered max

Patton blushed furiously

"Because she doesn't like me that way" said Patton

"Hey guys do you wanna ditch the singing comp idea?" asked Abby

Everyone nodded

"Hey fanny" said sammi grinning

"What?' said fanny

"Max is hitting on Patton" said Sammi

"I AM NOT!" said max

"She's not my type" said Patton

"What do ya mean?!" said max upset

"You're…..too hyper" said Patton

Max started crying

"YOU MEANIE!" said max

"I'm sorry" said Patton giving max the biggest cutest puppy-eyes

Max looked at him

"Aw it's ok!" said max giving Patton a hug

Max walked over to fanny

"You like him don't you?" said max grinning

"WHAT?!" shouted fanny

"We know ya do" said Stephanie

"GOD he gives the cutest puppy-eyes" said max dreamily

"I Know" said fanny with the same look as max

Cindy grinned and he walked over to Patton and grinned

"Will you go out with Fanny" said Cindy

UM…..

MAUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Im so mean!

R&R

P.S please review my other stories, if you want any of them updated just PM ME!

Peace out

Patton's girl I wish

Max Remy


	9. life

Ch 9

Ch 9

The attack of the fanshippers

Disclaimer: I don't own KND….duh!

Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in like forever its just I ran out of ideas again but I will update as much I can….

"I um...i…uhh" stammered Patton

"Well…" said Max grinning

"Will you go out with Patton, Fanny?" nudged Cindy

"Um…if he wanted to then yeah….I guess" said Fanny blushing

"Really? You would?" said Patton

Fanny just nodded

"So you want to go to the movies on Friday?" asked Patton

"Sure I would love to" said Fanny smiling

"AWWWWWWW!" said max

"There finally together!" cried bonnie happily

"So you guys wanna hook up numbuh 1 and numbuh 362 now? Asked Stephanie

"Maybe later" said Sammi

"We need to get the soda!" said Cindy

"OK!" said kuki

**An hour later….**

"Don't ya wish girl was hot like me" Sang Patton

"Don't ya wish ya girlfriend was a fun like me" sang bartie

"Don't ya" sang Nigel and Wally

"Don't ya wish ya girlfriend was a freak like me" chirped havey

"Man their drunk" said max laughing

"I know" laughed fanny

Then suddenly they heard a loud screech,

**NIGEL UNO!!...**

Please R&R ,

Peace out dudes

Max remy1362


	10. or

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The attack of the fanshippers

Disclaimer: I don not own KND

Authors note: Stephanie120 is not in the story anymore not I hope she keep's reviewing and I respect her wish and her

Then they all turned around and they saw Lizzie standing there looking VERY angry.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE?!" said Lizzie

"I'm sorry sugar plum" slurred Nigel

"ARE YOU DRUNK!" said Lizzie

"He's more then drunk" laughed Cindy

"**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright gonna let it all hang out"** sang Nigel

"See what I mean" said Cindy looking at Nigel amused

"**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout"** sang Wally

Lizzie laughed what? It was rather funny watching them.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" said max

"**No inhibitions-make no conditions get a little outta line" **sang Sammi

"MORE SODA!" ordered Cindy

"Yes sir" said Virginia 

"**I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time"** sang bartie

The soda's arrived, Virginia sat to the drunken bartie, she laughed at him, he looked so cute.

Max noticed the look on her face and she smiled at Virginia,

"**The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun" **sang havey

"**Fun, fun" they all sang**

"Oh my god! Doesn't they look so cute together!" said max looking at Virginia and bartie

"Yeah" said sammi offering max to dance

"**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style" **sang max

"Hey you're not a bad dancer" said max

"Thanks, you're really bad" laughed sammi

"**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Colour my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel"** sang hoagie

"May I cut in?" asked Cindy's boy

"Sure" said sammi and max

"**Man! I feel like a woman!" sang the boys**

Sammi watched max Cindy dance, she couldn't help but wonder, why did Cindy cut in?

"**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town" ** sang Sammi

Lizzie started to dance, AND Man could she dance!

"GO LIZZIE!" Shouted Sammi

"**We don't need romance-we only wanna dance we're gonna let our hair hang down"** sang Lizzie

Max started to feel Dizzy,

"Cindy, I think I'm…." started Max then she fainted

"MAX!" shouted Cindy

My longest chapter ever! And I hope I didn't upset you cindy'boy93, if that's ok I wanted to make a romance couple that wasn't in the kids next door, so if that's ok with you, tell me ok?

Anyway R&R people's!

Max remy1362 out


	11. they

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The attack of the fanshippers

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Everyone stopped what they were doing, they saw max on the floor.

"What happened?!" asked bonnie

"I don't know" said Cindy's boy

"I think I know what happened" said sammi grinning wildly

"Oh do tell" said Wally

"Well…." Started Sammi

"Come on, you can tell us" said Kuki

"I think she might Like-like you Cindy" said sammi giggling

Cindy's boy blushed,

"Ow…" said max starting to wake up

"You ok?" asked Cindy's boy

"Yeah" said max

"I think Cindy like-likes max as well" whispered bonnie to sammi

"Me to" whispered sammi

"Can someone PLEASE turn back on the music" said max

"Why?" asked Patton

"Cause I want to dance!" said max

"YAY!" said sammi

Abby turned on the CD player, and then the song started to play.

**It's the last night on earth before the great divide my hands are shaking time was never on our side**

"So you want to dance?" asked Cindy

"Sure" blushed Max

**And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye as an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times**

"Umm…kuki" said Sammi

"Yeah?" said Kuki

"Can I please dance with Wally?" asked Sammi

"Sure" smiled kuki

"Thank you!" said Sammi hugging Kuki

**It's never enough No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love**

"Umm, Wally will you please dance with me?" asked Sammi

"No" Said Wally

"PLEASE!" begged Sammi

"NO!" Said Wally

"Pretty please" said Sammi

**If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I I'm gonna love you until the day I die**

"Oh my god" laughed max

"What?" asked Cindy's boy

"Look" pointed max

Cindy laughed at Wally and Sammi, What?, it was REALLY funny!

"I love this song" whispered Max

"Who's it by?" asked Cindy's boy

"Delta goodrem" said max

"Oh" said Cindy's boy

**If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**

**Like it's the last night on earth**

"This song is so sad!" cried Patton

"I Know!" sniffed Nigel

"Shh, I'm watching them" Kuki

"Who the crud are ya watching" asked the clueless Wally

"Them" pointed Kuki to Max and Cindy's Boy

"I bet twenty bucks that they will hook up" said Patton

"PATTON!" said kuki

"What?" said Patton

"Put me down for ten bucks" said Wally

"No way!, they won't hook up!" said hoagie

"Yes they will" said Fanny

**A penny for your thoughts a picture so it lasts lets knock down the walls of immortality**

"Put me down for fifty bucks" grinned Sammi

"All right Sammi" Said Wally

Sammi blushed,

Then the power went out…

"AW! Man!" said Max

"Come on, let's switch the power back on" said Nigel

"AW! I wanna have a slumber party!" said Kuki

"Can we?!" said Max

"No.." said Nigel

"Please?!" begged Bonnie

"NO!" said Nigel

"PLEASE! Im begging you!" said Sammi

"OK!" said Nigel

"YAY SAMMI!" said Max hugging sammi

"So what do you guys wanna play?" asked bartie

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" said Sammi bouncing up and down

"What?" asked Rachel

"Truth or dare" said sammi

Hey guys, this is my longest chapter ever! 00 I guess im having so much fun writing it! sorry guys, I know it wasn't really funny but the next chapter will be! And I hope you like my plot cindy's boy93, and thank you! I'm SO glad you don't mind,

I think this story needed some romance in it, anyway R&R


End file.
